Time Spent
by strong man
Summary: Sal and Weez, conspiracy theorist otters are trying to see if different species of DNA could be synthesized and Sal take this to a whole new level with his massive crush on Swifty. Duke can't tell the difference between wrong and right, he should follow his heart, whether it's to help or be selfish.


_**This is my first fic of the upcoming computer-animated movie, Arctic Dogs.**_

_**Description: This movie came to a random surprise to me so I'm shook there still is more furries on the horizon and you know me; if I see two attractive males having some sort of chemistry, I'm instantly locked in.**_

**_Pairings:_** Sal/Swifty/Jade, PJ/Duke/Dakota **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** M

_**Date:**_ July 8

Swiftly was walking in for Sal's services, the otter was working on a science project to see if mixed species can make babies with the help of his assistant. "Hey Sal, I need your help" The Fox scurried onto their presence as Sal was whispering to his assistant "Attention pas, dose facile il. "As she was pouring two drops of tiger and leopard DNA into the beaker. It was just near in completion until Sal heard him and turned around with the two tubes falling which his assistant tried to catch them, but ended up exploding right in her face. "Swiftly" He saw him and ran up to give him a big hug then kissed him of both cheeks which the fox was well aware of the French Customs. "What can I do for ya? He proudly put both hands on his hips and a massive smile on his face. The other otter was carefully observing Sal's conversations with Swifty, and the final results were that he has a massive crush on the fox. "I need help with Jade; I think that I am in love with her" Sal eyes was confident that he would feel the same way, but guess the tables have turned, so he most likely can't tell him now like he planned to do when they were alone. "I see" His heart broke into pieces" he turned back to his chair and sat down. "Can you help me? He asked. "Of course, I can," The Otter turned to his desk and did not acknowledge Weez's messy situation "I will summon you when I think of something," He said, not turning around. "Thanks, you are the best' Swifty said and waved his hand as a goodbye while running off. "When he was out of sight, Sal sniffed as a tear ran down his cheek, but could not get the struggle of being theoretically rejected out of his head. He just looked down, took out a wedding ring from his pocket, and crested it with tender love care. He bought it pacifically for Swifty or from reality standards; he carved it out of ice crystals using his knowledgeable brain

Duke and PJ were throwing a drinking party after Doc's defeat "This is nice to be alone like this "Duke asked, neither of them was careful not to consume too much alcohol. "Huh, what do you mean? The polar bear asked, slouching on his seat. The wolf was explaining that he was eager to make a little of cubs, maybe even more and that gave PJ the impression that Duke might be a homosexual like him since they spent more of the time together and Duke chose this time when they are alone to tell him so he turned his flirtiness way up to the max "So, you wanna have a litter, huh? He slightly scooted over with his arm now closing in. "Yeah, and it is gonna be the greatest moment on my life" PJ got more excited and scooted even closer. "However, that is not the best part" PJ smiled big, and his body was preparing to make a move once he admits to wanting to have sex with him. "I dreamed of fatherhood my entire life" He got up and spread his arms towards the sun as it shined on him. The Polar Bear gulped down a swallow of alcohol from the bottle and licked his lips as his tail slowly swayed. "You have? He asked before getting up and started to creep up behind him, attempting to wrestle him playfully to the ground after undoing his overalls and revealing his warm snow-white fur, his lower-half were still clothed though. "Yeah, Dakota is gonna be so excited when she hears this" PJ's movements froze and his heart shank down like the Titanic than quickly buttoned his overalls back on before Duke had the chance to turn around. "Hey, let us do roleplay, you will be Dakota" He faced him, looked at a nervous smile.

"Hey, let us do roleplay, you will be Dakota" He faced him, looked at a nervous smile. "It's gonna be all right" He put his arms down and walking towards him. "It is just for practice" He ran a hand over his cheek to cheer him up, but that only raised his urgency. "I know, I can't wait," He said through his teeth. Duke patted his cheek and walked passed him. Suddenly, PJ's lust got the better of him and grabbed Duke's shoulder. "PJ, what is it? Duke faced him and was met with a puckered up face and leaning in. Duke did not know how to react until the Polar Bear pulled him in closed and their lips locked together. PJ enjoyed it clearly, but Duke struggled to pull away though he had a firm grip. "How can this get any worse? He asked through his muffled mouth until he noticed PJ loosened his grip and sighed in relief as he released him. Duke was not sure PJ would listen so quickly after the episode he had. Yet, he still had his arms around him; he raised his head to look into his eyes; his face was frozen with fear. "PJ, you looked like you saw a ghost" The wolf looked at the bear looking scared and wonder what was it until he looked himself to witness the horror.

It was none other than, Dakota with her arms crossed and tapped her foot as she was disappointed, but she was not about to be those other girls to throw a temper tantrum "Dakota, my love, it's not what it looks like" Duke tried to confess that this was all a misunderstanding. Duke even went as far as getting on his knees and begging for her forgiveness, but judging by her silence, it was made clear it was over between them. "I see that you fancy men now, and that is fine by my standards," She said. Duke tried to acknowledge that he was not gay. "Save it" She left without another word, so Duke pounded his fists into the snow like he just lost his way home in a blizzard and softly cried every tear his eyes could create. The Polar Bear did not know what to do in this situation cause this is his first time witnessing a breakup, but he tried to improvise by walking up behind him. "I'm sorry, I dd not meant to cause any conflict" He placed his hand on his shoulder, but the wolf pulled away fast.

"I need to be alone," He said a bit angrily and got up then walked off, leaving PJ who sat down. He now felt responsible and guilty "He seemed mad at me, and he should be" why did he force himself on him like some pervert. "Maybe I can make it up to him with flowers," He said but decided that it might cause further aggravation and impudently. "Mmm" PJ sought the only way that would ease his pain is to get Dakota back for him. It was clear that he could not have Duke all to himself, but friendship is what matters to him now, and he did not want to lose the aspect that they worked on.

_**All these furry movies, they are everywhere, and I'm the only one that sees them and makes fics about it for my fans to experience. Those of you who have not seen the trailer so should. It stands out from the rest of the furry movie just like Zootopia. I almost forgot, this movie is coming out November 8th.**_

_**attention pas, dose facile il - careful not, easy dose it**_


End file.
